


Stevie Bear

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: The Repair Shop (UK TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: A tiny drabble, where Julie and Amanda have started calling the teddy they're restoring 'Steve' - as it bears a striking resemblance to the clock expert. So, Jay feels the need to tease Steve over it - obviously. Because teasing equals love.
Relationships: Jay Blades/Steve Fletcher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stevie Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up, untrue fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"So then, girls - what are we up to?" Jay's smile beamed wide as he approached the bench. He loved any opportunity to get hands on with the renovations, but he somehow doubted that Julie and Amanda would let him loose on their furry friend, unless they wanted its ears lopsided and all of its stuffing to fall out; Blades thought, instead, that today he might assume his usual position as _overseer_ of the Repair Shop, and not try to tackle any toys which were worn and frayed.

"It's a Steiff in need of some attention," the pink flossy-haired woman replied, turning the object around in her hands, analysing which parts of it needed work.

"We've nicknamed it Steve," Julie chimed in, giggling, "Because - _look_." And she pointed to the miniature waistcoat and glasses ensemble that the teddy was wearing. "There's a likeness - don't you think?"

Jay chortled and looked over to Steve, who was deliberately avoiding eye-contact, but nonetheless smirking at the suggestion. The upholsterer thought that he might just push him a little further. "Yeah," he acknowledged, "He _is_ kinda cuddly, ain't he?" Steve's eyes drifted upwards and briefly met with his colleague's, a bashful grin slowly beginning to form. Julie and Amanda joined in, but were completely unaware that Jay's teasing was deliberate; Blades and Fletcher had managed to keep their relationship a secret from the other restorers, but that didn't mean they wouldn't take every opportunity to wind one another up over it.

"I'm saying nothing," Amanda shook her head.

"You're my little Stevie bear, ain't cha?" Jay asked, approaching his horologist friend - laughing raucously as the other man, now rather red faced, coughed uncontrollably in response. "So cute," he added, revelling in the blushes of Steve, who was pretending to ignore him and get on with his work, "And sweet an' all."


End file.
